Shut Up Crime
by TheBadPanda
Summary: Batman is patrolling his city night after night. Until one day he runs across another costume. One that does things very differently. One shot - Batman/Super crossover


Hey Fellas Here is a new one-shot story. Batman/Super crossover. Super in case you were wondering is the 2010 black comedy about the Crimson Bolt, a partially sociopathic vigalante who fights crime...with a wrench. I encourage you to watch it.

**Shut up Crime**

"_Officers are in route to destination. Proceed with caution."_

"_Got that control, 10 minutes inbound."_

The Batman smirked as he listened in on the police scanner. _Plenty of time._ The crime was not that far away. Besides it was in the Narrows District, which he had admittedly neglected for some time. It seemed appropriate to visit and remind criminal of their place. Using his grappling hook the superhero whizzed across the rooftops with frightening speed.

Now, the Narrows was no stranger to crime. Screams were an occasional thing. What struck the hero as odd was that it was not the screaming was coming from the perpetrator, not the victim.

A young man, who Batman knew for a fact was called John Ritis, was limping down a narrow alley calling to whoever would listen. No one will. He was a 'bad guy', he had a sizable record. Nothing serious, the worst he has done was drug dealing and assaults. Considering Batman dealt with people who kill people for fun and set fire to half a city because their bored, Ritis is relatively tame.

A large thin object flew out of the alley Ritis limped out of and hit the thug square in the back with a painful thump sending him to the ground. The hero was surprised to see the object was in fact a wrench. Ritis howled in pain and slowly turned himself over a look of abject terror on his face.

Out of the alley stood a man, one that made the Batman blink several times in surprise. What he saw was a man dressed completely in red. He wore a jump suit with an obvious bullet proof vest and several pieces of armor strapped to parts of his body. His face was poorly garbed exposing eyes and his mouth. He was also a walking armoury, he had two shotguns strapped to his back, three handguns located in several easy to get places on his leg and chest. Notably he had several cylindrical objects which screamed 'home made explosives'. What stood out the most was a strange symbol on his chest, a yellow star with a red helmet imprinted on the foreground.

Nothing came to Batman's behind. That was annoying. The dark knight prepared several batarangs to simultaneously incapacitate both Ritis and the strange man.

"Now," the man spoke as he picked up the wrench off the ground, "what did we learn from all this?" The man Batman froze mid throw, his curiosity piqued; what is this?

"Up yours you friggin nutjob." Ritis spat. On cue the red man raised his wrench above his head and bring it crashing down on Ritis. The man yelled between hits with feverous rage.

"DON'T! DEAL! IN! DRUGS!" The man chanted above the thugs screams. "DON'T! DEAL! IN! DRUGS!"

Batman was about to interrupt when the red assailant stopped. "Now…" he huffed taking the moment to suck in deep breaths, "…what did we learn from all this.

"D-don't deal in drugs." Ritis replied tearfully nursing his wounds which were all over his body.

"That's right." The assailant smiled and pocked his wrench. "Now if I catch you and your friends dealing in that filth again, I will crack your heads open like walnuts. Clear?"

"C-crystal." With a smile and nod the assailant walked off, leaving Ritis alone with his thoughts. Batman himself was wondering what is more irksome, the fact he made the trip for nothing or the fact there is a new costume in town. A hero by the looks of things.

Unlike other heroes in the business who pull the 'Batman', the disappearing act named after the one who started it, this one just walked down the street. And he was whistling. Whistling.

The Dark Knight felt slightly insulted, he dedicated years of his life to being a stealthy avenger and this guy shows up out of the blue, inspires just as much fear as when he show up, beats a thug black and blue and leaves. Whistling.

He would pursue, but the night has been difficult, and Batman had to make sure that whoever this new costume was did not leave any stragglers. The Dark Knight made a note to look him up later and quickly entered the building that the police were so concerned about.

0o0o0o

Commissioner Gordon was not really in the mood for travelling, but when word that Batman was on site for a drug bust he grudgingly grabbed his coat and fedora. Entering the room he could understand why, seven perpetrators including the one they picked up bleeding on the street were in really bad condition. Not fatal, at least not without prompt medical care, but definitely in need for some rehabilitation. This definitely had the Batman's M.O and by the looks of things he had a really bad day.

Gordon took the liberty of letting forensics get their work done before politely ordering everyone to leave the room. "Well, this is one fine mess."

"I know. Thanks for meeting me Jim." The Batman slinked out of the shadows.

"No problem." Jim scratched the back of his head. "So what did they do to piss you off?"

"This wasn't me."

"What?" Jim's eyes widened slightly. "Who then? One of yours?"

"No." Batman mused. "A new player. One who plays things very loose."

"A new costume." Gordon groaned, wondering how much paperwork this meant. "What is it with you guys in costumes? What's wrong with a police uniform?" Batman ignored him, because if they started this topic, they will be arguing well into the morning.

"He came in from the front door and started attacking them one by one. He wielded a wrench and a variety of explosives. Judging by the wound of one of the attackers, he used an axe at some point during the fight." Batman keenly survey the devastation of the former meth lab. "He is sloppy, but I cannot deny his effectiveness."

"A wrench?" Gordon smirked. "Are you capes running out of material?"

"What worries me is that judging from the devastation, he had only one mission, destroy the meth lab." Batman continued his explanation. "The lives of the dealers and the thugs seemed secondary."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he might not have been overly concerned with their lives."

"But they are all alive."

"True, but I think that was luck." Batman explained. "I got a look at him and saw him beating Rikis out front. He seemed dedicated to punishing him but if Rikis died, I don't think he would have been overly concerned. The devastation and the other implements at his disposal are causes for concern."

"Implements?"

Batman frowned. "He has guns, lots of them."

Gordon sobered quickly, he worked with the vigilante for some time and guns were something of a pet hate. "Has he used them on anyone?"

"Not that I can see." Batman responded.

"Will he?" Gordon noticed the slight tension in Batman's fist. "They did not look like they were for decoration."

"Hmmm." The Commissioner frowned. "I'll put stations on alert. Tell me did you-"

Gordon stared at the empty space Batman was in, but no longer. "Why do I even bother?"

0o0o0o

Bruce Wayne was greeted with a chipper British accent. "Morning sir, how are you?"

"Fine Alfred." Bruce took off his armored black gloves as he leant back into his chair. "Tonight was interesting."

"Really?" The butler raised a brow. "I hope it involved Ms Kyle and that whip of hers."

"No." Bruce did his best to hide his embarrassment. Alfred always knew how to rile up his charge, something which irritated Bruce to no end.

"Shame." Alfred sounded disappointed. "It would have been good for you."

"A new costume is in town." Bruce gazed at the computer allowing it time to down load the data from his suit. "He took down seven street crims and destroyed a meth lab." The computer flickered to life as pixels began to fit together until they saw the image of a man clad in red. "He seems to have a temper. He crippled the assailants with significant internal damage."

"I'm sorry are we talking about the Masque of the Red Death, or you?"

"Not like me, Alfred." Bruce replied. "His skills are sloppy, and his materials are subpar. Most likely purchased on the street."

"For shame, if only he had a multi-billion dollar trust fund." Bruce felt a shiver down his spine, something that only Alfred can do. "Maybe we should put him on the payroll. Perhaps you could have a night off."

"We know nothing about him." Bruce mused. "He could cause more problems than he solves."

"Funny, the same could be said for you." Alfred responded testily. Bruce partially froze, he knew that tone. "Are we in a mood Alfred?"

"Mood, sir?" Alfred spoke sweetly. "I don't know what you mean." Bruce made a mental note to get Wayne Enterprises to make a 'sarcasm detector' specifically so he can see it explode the next time he talked to Alfred.

"Alfred this man could be dangerous."

"Is this because of danger, Master Bruce?" Alfred walked to the console and used the controls to clear up the picture of the masked man. "Or is it pride?"

"This is not about pride." Bruce's stern tone tried to convey the matter was closed, but Alfred merely shot an accusing glare. "Has he killed anyone?"

"No, but-"

"Yet you are talking about investigating this man when he has done no more than you have." Alfred's stiffness seemed to relax slightly. "Is it so painful to know that there is someone out there in Gotham in a cape and costume that you don't control?"

"What is your point?"

"My point Master Bruce," Alfred sighed, "is that I am growing weary of stitching you up night after night. I have said it once, and I will say it again, you cannot be Gotham's Defender forever. You have master Richard, young master Tim and even Ms Gordon."

"I have trained them, I know what they are capable of. They follow the code."

"And this man…" Alfred pointed to the screen, "…he doesn't?"

"I don't know." Bruce stared at the screen. "But I intend to find out."

"How so?"

"He does not look like a tourist." Bruce's eyes softened slightly. "He seems dedicated, he'll show up again. In the meantime, I'm going to be doing a little research." His hands reached for the keyboard only to be slapped away by the elderly butler.

"That seems ill-advised sir." Alfred smiled. "Might I suggest you go upstairs, have a shower, get changed, have a meal and go to bed for at least eight hours?" Bruce had to admire the way Alfred made his innocent question a flat out order, one which Bruce knew he had to obey.

0o0o0o

"Hey, Bruce," Tim spun on his chair, "have you heard about this red guy?"

"Red Guy?" Bruce turned away from his desk to face the latest Robin.

"You know this guy running around the lower burbs kicking everyone's ass." Tim smiled.

"He's show up already." Bruce was surprised, he did not expect the new cape to show up so quickly. "Did you see him?"

"No." Tim shook his head. "Heard it on the radio. The guy was near the Centennial Bridge beating the snot out of a bunch of drug smugglers."

"Now?" Bruce looked out the window and noticed it was day. Definitely day. "It's 11 in the morning."

"Yeah, the guy rolled up crashing a car directly into the building, kicked the ever loving crap out of all the thugs and set their drugs on fire." Tim sounded almost impressed. Bruce made a motion down a stairwell motioning his young partner to follow.

"Did he kill anyone?"

"No." Tim shook his head. "Why? You know something?"

"Not much." Bruce turned to face the computer. "On. Command: Radio and television. Search for: cape, hero, attack, Centennial Bridge."

The computer flickered to life with a buzz of a hundred broadcasts. After several seconds the computer beeped and a news came into the main view. _"This is Vicky Vale, live from the Centennial Bridge. A massive fire has erupted near the harbor. Official statements from police say that the explosion is the result of a drug deal that took the turn for the worst. However, witnesses have stated that the incident that took place is the result of a heavily armed man dressed in red literally crashing into drug den an incapacitating all parties involved. Once all perpetrators were incapacitated all the narcotics were set on fire. Police have reported no fatalities and the alleged drug suppliers are in custody. This man clad in red quickly took off in a car of unknown make and model. I hate to be an optimist folks, but I think we might have a new cape in town."_

"Off." Bruce commanded his surprise blatantly obvious. This costume worked during the day as well, not to mention he prefers the direct approach. New possibilities came to the billionaire's mind; did this new cape have his own schedule? Or did he just work himself to exhaustion? It was obvious from the way the results he produced that he has donned the costume before. Probably not a veteran, but definitely not a novice. This meant there is a record about him.

"Hey Bruce? Ya jealous?" Tim grinned. "What are you going to do?"

"Research." Bruce sat down and stared blankly at the computer. "Computer: bring up footage from last night." The computer complied bringing up an image of the man in red.

"That him?"

"Yes." Bruce stared at the symbol on his chest. "Computer: isolate symbol on chest and run through database."

The computer complied and after several seconds a blip with the words 'Results: 1 Found' appeared on the screen.

"On screen and identify."

"_The last use of this symbol was four years ago in __Shreveport, Louisiana."_ The computer monotonously responded. _"The symbol was associated with a hero called 'The Crimson Bolt.'"_

"List of endeavors?"

"_Minimal information. The Crimson Bolt dealt primarily with street crimes including theft, drug dealing and sexual assault. The Crimson Bolt had a female partner called 'Boltie'."_

"Last appearance?"

"September 12th 2010. Last reported appearance was an incident at a local gas station involving criminal associates of the local drug lord Joseph 'Jacques' Keller."

"Any further information?"

"_Joseph 'Jacques' Keller was killed in his home on September 13__th__ 2010 along with twenty known criminal associates. Cause of death of Joseph 'Jacques' Keller was a combination of castration and stab wounds to the chest. Cause of death of criminal associates varied from gunshot wound, explosives, bludgeoning and stabbing. The Crimson Bolt and Boltie were suspected but not confirmed due to lack of evidence and witnesses."_

"Whoa..." Tim breathed. Bruce's fists clenched at the thought, he's a killer. A possible killer at least. "Identity?"

"_Unknown."_

_Great,_ Bruce cursed, _now they have a possible killer running around and they have no idea who he is._

"So what now, Boss?" Tim whispered not a trace of humor in his voice.

"I'm going to find him."

0o0o0o

Well guys there you go. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
